


Do You Know Just What He Likes?

by NotLostAnymore



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Beards (Relationships), Cameos, Closeted Character, Coming Out, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4048153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotLostAnymore/pseuds/NotLostAnymore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron has a crush on his beard's best friend. It's awkward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Know Just What He Likes?

**Author's Note:**

> Part of an RT/AH Rarepairs challenge I'm doing with a friend!

“Barb, why is your boyfriend messaging me on AIM?”

“Boyfriend?!” The word slipped out before Barb could even help it. She and Aaron had a deal to be each other’s beards and they had pretty much everybody fooled. That didn’t make it any easier on Barb’s brain though because the idea of her having a _boyfriend_ – well, it was all kinds of ridiculous. That boyfriend being Aaron? No, no, no. So wrong. They were friends, close friends even, and that’s all they could ever be. Besides, she and Lindsay had their thing going on behind closed doors and Aaron was pretty much the Secret Mayor of Gay Town so the chances of them ever being in a real relationship were pretty much second to none.

Jordan didn’t know that though. Poor sweet innocent Jordan who Aaron had been crushing on for ages. Barbara supposed she was to blame for that because she’d introduced them and everything but she’d never expected Aaron to develop _feelings_ for Jordan. She thought Aaron was a ‘love em and leave em’ kinda guy but no, he just had to make things awkward by crushing on her best friend and totally failing at being subtle about it. Meg had already subtly asked her if Aaron was bi and lying to Meg was never an easy thing to do. It was like she had a sixth sense or something.

“Aaron?” she recovered, not nearly quickly enough to avoid suspicion, “Uh, I dunno. What’s he saying?” Fuck, she was usually a lot better at lying than this. Then again, this was Jordan and she never usually had to lie to him about anything. He never usually even asked about her and Aaron which made things a whole lot easier.

“We wants to know if I’m a coffee or tea guy. Is he hitting on me?” The look of confusion on Jordan’s face was so adorable that Barb almost wanted to spill the truth even though she knew she couldn’t. Aaron would go mental if he found out she’d blabbed about his big gay crush to anybody, let alone the object of his affections.

“Uh no, I think he’s just planning to do a coffee run for the whole animated department.” Fucking hell, this was some bullshit she was coming up with. Barb was going to be having some stern words with Aaron about how unsubtle he was being.

“Oh.”

The look of disappointment on Jordan’s face actually caught Barb by surprise. “I mean, since you two are the most fabulous homosexuals I’ve ever met, I thought I might have a shot,” he sighed forlornly before slipping out of the office with a small smirk on his face.

Barb sat there for a few seconds, trying to take it all in. “Did he just... what?” she said aloud, eyes practically bulging out of her head. No, no, no. There was no way that had actually just happened.

Beside her, Gus glanced up from his monitor for the first time in three hours. “You’re gay? Congrats.” And then, just as quickly, he receded into the private world of his work. Barb barely even registered him.

Finally her brain kicked into gear and she found herself sprinting out of the RTX office and after her best friend. “JORDAN, WAIT! AARON IS SO GAY FOR YOU!”

Unfortunately she happened to yell this as she ran past the Live Action office and a few seconds later a dark-haired male stuck his head out, looking equal parts terrified and amused.

“BARBARA DUNKELMAN, WHAT THE FUCK?!”

There was a slight pause before Aaron found himself sprinting after his fake girlfriend, yelling at the top of his voice.

“BARBARA’S A LESBIAN!”

“DAMN RIGHT SHE IS, SHE’S MY GIRLFRIEND!”

In the distance the Achievement Hunter office exploded with noise. Apparently Lindsay’s announcement was met with some excitement and confusion. Maybe a bit of adoration from a certain British boy with a thing for girls making out in front of him.

Aaron hadn’t even realized that Barb had disappeared until he barrelled straight into Jordan, knocking them both to the ground with him laid firmly on top of the animator. “Uh, hi.”

Although momentarily winded, Jordan just smiled up at him. “I like coffee, by the way.”

“Coffee, right. Wanna go out with me sometime?”

“You sure your girlfriend won’t mind?” came the teasing reply. The sarcasm made Aaron's heart skip a bit. Fuck, he was pretty far gone.

“I think she might be a little occupied.” Sure enough, at that exact moment Barb and Lindsay were fighting off numerous questions from a seriously confused Gavin and Michael. “You free now?”

Later that day the entire office staff received an email from Matt Hullum reminding them that he and Burnie used to have a thing back in college. The email included pictures.

After that, everybody decided it was for a best that they stopped outing each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not trying to imply that Barb/Aaron are beards in real life and I think they're pretty much the hottest, cutest couple in existence so I wish them all the best. This is all in the name of fun.
> 
> If there's a specific RT/AH rarepair you want me to write, drop me a message on my tumblr: sledgeroe.


End file.
